Huli Ame Ho'i mai 'Aina 'Olu 'olu
by ShakespeareIsMyMuse
Summary: Episode Tag/Missing Scene: 2.20; Ha'alele; where Danny's final phone call is ignored by Steve, who is somewhere is Tokyo, before the screen goes dark.


**ShakespeareIsMyMuse**

* * *

_The following story is an Episode Tag to Monday's (4-9-12) episode: Ha'alele._

_This is the first episode tag I have ever written, for any show, so I will ask for niceness from you, my readers, please? _

_Thank You : )_

_I wrote this little episode tag, because I kind of felt that we were a little gipped of the whole emotional Danny angle a little bit._

_Danny is a very emotional character, who expresses his emotions –at great variance—depending on whom he is expressing his emotions towards; with Steve it is affection and concern. So I felt we needed a little more of that._

_This is also my first time using a title from the beautiful native language of Hawaii, so if I messed it up, I am again asking you to be kind about it._

_The translation of the title (hopefully it is correct) follows below._

**Since no one ever believes me, I really don't understand why, but I'll leave the disclaimer below.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I, ShakespeareIsMyMuse, do so solemnly swear that I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its affiliates, which includes: any familiar story plots, creation of original characters belonging to the show, cast and crew –with the inclusion of Scott Caan and Alex O'Loughlin because it is illegal to either own or enslave human beings, such a pity, I would treat them so well. Rights, property and ownership belong rightfully and wholly to CBS and its Original Creator: Leonard Freeman (1920-1974), also to reboot creators: Peter M. Lenkov, Alex Kurtzman, and Robert Orci.**

**I, ShakespeareIsMyMuse, do however claim ownership of any unrecognizable characters and the formation of plot that follows. Any invention or similarity of any character or plot line that is seen here after represented really or fictitiously, alive or dead, is purely coincidental and unintentional.**

**Happy? **

**Wonderful.**

*Exhales* I hope that about covers everything. *Cracks Neck* Now, on with the story.

* * *

**SUMMARY: **Episode Tag/Missing Scene: 2.20; Ha'alele; where Danny's final phone call is ignored by Steve, who is somewhere is Tokyo, before the screen goes dark.

* * *

**Huli Ame Ho`i mai `Aina...`Olu `olu**

"_Turn Around and Come Back Home…Please"_

Episode Tag/Missing Scene: 2.20; Ha'alele

Danny sat in the driver's seat of his Camaro, iPhone pressed against his ear; the constant, unanswered ring buzzing through to the other side. Then suddenly, it went to voicemail. Tossing the phone into the empty passenger seat beside him, Danny slumped backward, his head resting upon the leather headrest. One of two events was occurring at that exact moment in time; either Steve was ducking Danny's calls or the idiot was buried neck deep in some sort of trouble and _**couldn't**_ answer his phone.

How long Danny sat in silence, desperately praying that it was the former and not the latter, he didn't know. The only things that Danny Williams was certain of today were:

-One: He was chauffeuring himself around—in his own car

-Two: Not one single traffic law been broken

-Three: His blood pressure was—so far—relatively normal; as he had yet to be agitated

-Four: He **had not** prayed for _his_ life

-Five: He **had not** fired his weapon once; which was beyond unusual—at least since he had met one, Lt. Cmdr. Steven J. McGarrett.

…and you know what? It was killing him, more slowly—more painfully— than a nick to an artery. The blonde detective was annoyed, angry, upset… agitated; on second thought scratch number three will you?…in addition to every other emotion that was currently wracking his body, he now had to add bored to the list.

Yes, Detective Danny Williams Second in Command of Five-0, _**'normal'**_ New Jersey-ian import was _**bored out of his fucking mind. **_Why? Oh, I'm sorry, if you missed reasons one through five, please scroll upwards and re-read them, and when you are finished, re-join me down here and we will continued on with the story, thank you : )

Who knew that spending— sometimes eight, twelve, fourteen, sixteen, twenty hour plus working days— every day with a professional Naval Academy nutcase would change one's views on the definitions of peace, quiet, normality and relaxation?

Three years ago, _nothing _would have made Danny happier than if Steve had suddenly decided to drop off the face of the Earth. Now, nothing worried him more than the fact that he had done so; leaving only a "Dear Danno" letter in his wake.

That stupid letter, it gave far too few answers: Steve was gone, uh, duh? He'd gone after Joe, or whatever the hell Joe was hiding from him about his parents. He'd be back soon; hopefully willing to share whatever it was he found—be it something or nothing at all. And while he was gone, Danny was to hold down the home front.

The brief instruction of full responsibility for –practically— the entire state of Hawaii and the wrath of the Governor should anything go wrong, sure, he had handled that before, that wasn't a biggie. He could have cared less about that. It was the answers that were left behind; they were not the answers that Danny had wanted. He wanted to know why Steve hadn't told him in person and what prompted this sudden impromptu trip to….where the hell had Joe run off to again?—and why doesn't Steve let him help?

"Remember Super S.E.A.L, I'm the backup, I'm _**your**_ back up. You told me so yourself." Danny sighed heavily. "You know for someone who claims to have _such an amazing memory_, you sure forgot real fast how to pick up a damn phone or answer one for that matter."

Danny didn't know who he was talking to— himself, he guessed; seeing as how he was all alone in his car save for his iPhone parked in the passenger seat.

Danny sighed heavily, again. He knew why Steve had not come to him in person. Why he left the note instead.

Because had he come in person, Danny would have spoken every word in the English language, until he was blue in the face, as to why this was a bad idea. Then when that would—have not only exhausted them both, but—have been ineffective, Danny would have volunteered to come along. Then Steve would have told him _**"No" **_and Danny would have _insisted_, then the two of them would have had a volcanic eruption resulting in the two of them not only _not speaking_ to each other, but snapping at every one around them, because they _weren't speaking_ to one another.

Slipping off like a ninja in the night was the only chance that Steve had of leaving Danny behind, and both of them knew it. And Danny knew why Steve left him behind, he was trying to protect him, leave him (what was left of his old life and made up most of his new life) intact. The same way Steve had done when he and Kono had broken in the Forfeiture Locker. Steve had made certain that, _if anything went south_, Danny had plausible deniability.

Steve had taken on the task because not only was Chin his friend and his father's former partner, but because Steve was also his boss. Kono had done it because Chin was family and Steve understood that. Danny had tried to be a part of the whole thing—and was to some extent— because Chin was a member of his team and his team was his family. But Steve knew that no matter how much Danny was willing to stick his neck out for anyone and everyone, Grace always came first. And with the hell that might have rained down, had everything hit the fan, Danny could have lost Grace… forever.

Danny smiled to himself in the front seat of his Camaro. It was a smile that was proud, grateful, and little sad. Steve McGarrett was a man that had spent the second half of his own life putting the lives, wellbeing, and safety of—strangers even—before his own. It was one third generosity and two thirds pride, Danny knew, but it still pissed him off.

This wasn't Naval Intelligence or the S.E.A.L's or Iraq or Afghanistan. He _didn't have to_ go off on single manned missions. Danny could help him, he would_ always _help him; he was the backup.

That was it; Danny knew Steve would never put him in a position where he could potentially lose the one thing that matter more than life—that is if Steve could prevent it.

In the beginning, Danny may have cursed the man for being allowed to run loose with a badge and a gun, over these islands that his little girl called home, but now…. Danny understood that Steve did the things he did for a reason; he did it to save lives, protect innocents.

And no matter if the stubborn S.O.B needed help or not, Steve was not about to ask Danny to trek—where the hell was it again?—half way around the globe?—eh, sounded about right— to find answers that really had nothing to do with him.

Why? ...because it all came down to Grace.

But just because Steve loved Grace just as much as Danny did, didn't mean that Danny _wasn't going to worry every second, of every minute, of every hour,_ _of every single day_ that passed until Steve returned home…or least a little less if he would ever answer the _God damn phone_! Or call; Danny wasn't going to be particularly picky right now. Two o'clock in the morning, six o'clock at night, Danny's phone was on and it was going to stay that way.

"Huli ame ho`i mai `aina...`olu `olu," Danny spoke the words aloud—almost like a prayer—in the echoing silence that threatened to swallow him whole; the—used to be— foreign words rolling off of his tongue just as naturally as the tie had fallen away, "soon brother, alright? I need to know you're okay. Mahalo." Somehow hoping that the warm Hawaiian breeze would carry them to wherever his partner was right now at this very moment in time; whatever he was doing.

**FIN.**

* * *

Awww, couldn't you tell throughout the entire episode how much Danny missed Steve? And as much as I enjoyed Max totally stealing the show, and felt horrible at what a salt rubbing McGarrett would have gotten had he been present; I really missed 'agitated, tongue waving, praying for his life, dodging bullets' Danno and 'master blow up artist' McGarrett.

While this episode had heart and emotion, it lacked what has made this show so famous, Carguments, banter and action.

Although I know the reasons behind this episode and I am very proud that Alex took the responsibility of withdrawing and getting himself the help that he needed; before he spiraled downward past the point of no return and, unfortunately like Charlie Sheen, would have had to hit rock bottom before he could get back up again. Which I am not even certain, has Charlie Sheen hit the bottom of the well yet? Anyone know?

However, people can only be helped if they want to be helped, which Alex has made it quite clear, by making all of this public (although it should have remained a personal/private matter) that he wants and is getting the help he needs. So many plus points and cookies for him : )

What can I say? Scott and Alex—their personalities mesh so well, I absolutely love these two; I think they are so cute together, be it straight or gay (on the show, off, with each other on the show or off ; ) I don't care, I need them both on screen being all goo-goo and sexy eyed at each other.

* * *

-It is with a light and open heart, along with a great deal of anticipation that you, my reader, enjoy my work, just as with all my writing, it really means a great deal to me.

-Reviews and/or constructive criticism are not required here, but are always welcome.

-Flames are not required nor are they welcome; and while I cannot stop you from posting them, I will warn you, I usually don't take them to heart.

Love, Hugs, and Kisses,

Muse.


End file.
